


[art] Don't You Forget About Me

by growlery



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: After Len, nothing seems to be going right for Mick. He keeps going listlessly -- at least until something cold as death starts crawling into his bed.(In which Mick Rory braves the Sidhe to win back his True Love)





	[art] Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't You Forget About Me [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388719) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 




End file.
